Blind
by Chuffi4Harmony
Summary: This is set in the Deathly Hallows, based on the beautiful dance scene in Part 1  I said based, not another version!  and it happens after Hermione knows Harry has to go because he must die to kill Voldemort. Please Review! NO FLAMES! I might do a repost.


Hi! This is AU, (I WISH this had actually happened!) it is set before the final battle, and after she knows he has to die. Harry and Hermione are dancing again, for some unknown reason, and the song that is playing in the background is a random love song that doesn't exist that totally fits their relationship. Hope you like it! _Please_ review, as long as it's not a flame!

The steady beat of the music both warmed her heart and sent shivers down her spine. It was creepy how much it reminded her of her and Harry. He rocked her back and forth as she lost herself in the song.

We've been friends for a while now,  
>And you can't just go!<br>Just say 'goodbye'  
>And leave it all behind?<br>It's too late to forget and move on!  
>If you leave right now,<br>The world with crash in,  
>So don't you dare leave me behind,<br>Without saying goodbye!

She let herself cry silently into his shoulder, she didn't think he noticed. It was inevitable; she knew that he would have to go at some point. It was just as hard as if she hadn't expected it at all though. Every chime on that piano was both heartbreak and a blessing, and it made her more confused than ever.

Then, it came knocking on my door,  
>I couldn't answer, 'cuz I was too scared,<br>And I wish I had, ooooh  
>But now I'm strugglin' in the dark, trying to find a light!<br>But it doesn't exist.  
>When love came, I got all mixed up, and I didn't see what was right in front of me.<br>But, in the end...  
>Ohhhhhhhh...<br>IT LED ME TO THE RIGHT PLACE!  
>Oooooooohhhhooo!<br>And that was you. Ooooooooooooo...

Well, there was the deal breaker. She wasn't in love with Harry. She loved him, but not in that way. The song was taking its final instrumental break. He twirled her one last time, before she pulled him closer. It seemed like they had gone back in time. They were resting their heads on each other's shoulders, and she could have sworn his eyes were fighting back tears. They were in the tent again. Except this time, their dance was not to lift the responsibility from the other. This time, it didn't make them feel better. It was a goodbye.

When love came, it led me to you.

And with that, the song ended, leaving them wrapped in a close embrace. They broke apart, but her arms were still latched onto his neck, and he still had his linking protectively around her. They weren't having the usual conversation they had with their eyes. Their expressions were both filled with something neither of them could identify.  
>"Finish," Harry said. Though it was the vaguest thing he could have possibly said, and it would have bewildered any bystanders, Hermione seemed to understand.<br>"Friendship," She recited her tone blank.  
>"Bravery," He said softly, moving closer to her. She said nothing.<br>"Love," She breathed, finally, just loud enough for him, who was standing just a few centimeters from her. They both edged even closer to each other simultaneously. Neither of them ever found out who actually closed the last millimeter between them; Harry thought it was Hermione and Hermione thought it was Harry; but either way, they had done something both of them had desperately longed for, whether they knew it or not. They kissed. It was short, sweet and not what either of them had expected. But it was perfect. And whether they ever admitted it to each other or not, they once were blind, but now they saw...  
>That they were in love.<p>

It's not the best, I know, but I'm looking into getting it beta'd. My original beta, my little brother, didn't have time to beta this right now, and I wanted to get it posted, I will most likely repost. It's not my best work. But THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review! I take constructive criticism, but NO FLAMES! Thank you again! I am going to look into being a beta also, but it might take a bit, but if anyone has any stories, just PM me, and I'll be happy to! But please nothing over K+ I am kinda squeamish. Thanks! ;)


End file.
